5 Sens, Vanitas et Riku
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Recueil d'OS autour des cinq sens. OS 3 : Toucher.
1. Odorat : La fumée sur les murs

Yo ! Comment ça va ? Franchement, j'ai la pêche, j'ai eu mes exams, je pète le feu, je suis chez ma mère, j'ai bu du champagne au petit-déj', en plus il fait beau. Oui, c'est indécent tant de joie. M'en fous.

Vous savez ce qui me met en joie, aussi ? _Nicotine_. Non, pas mes clopes, celles que **Laemia** écrit en ce moment, parce que le Vaniku c'est cool et puis son histoire est beaucoup trop stylée. Alors voilà, l'envie de faire plusieurs recueils sur les cinq sens me turlupinait depuis un certain temps, alors a priori il y aura au moins deux autres recueils sur le même thème sur deux autres couples. En attendant, je poste déjà ce premier OS, **Laemia** , il est pour toi, parce que non seulement tu écris du Vaniku mais en plus tu m'as donné une idée et la motivation pour ce micro-bidule. Je ferai peut-être des trucs plus longs plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 1 : L'odorat**

 _ **La fumée sur les murs (même ça)**_

Il fait clair, et beau. Son appartement ne lui a jamais semblé si spacieux, depuis qu'il y habite. C'est étrange, ça sent le parquet fraîchement ciré, et plus le solvant pour peinture. La salle de bain refoule la javel, plus le shampoing au monoï de Kairi.

C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécu ici, presque. La rousse est allée ramener quelques trucs chez sa mère en attendant il a remballé le peu qui restait. Sa brosse à dents, son déo, le savon, un sac poubelle et puis le café.

Il entend des pas, mais il ne se retourne pas. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

« C'est dingue, quand même. Tu as tout vidé, mais ta chambre sent encore le tabac froid. »

Vanitas grince une sourire, et se détache de la prise pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre ouverte et allumer une cigarette.

« J'aime à savoir que ça restera. Mon odeur de clope. »

Il souffle une fumée qui, comme lui obéissant, se dirige non pas vers l'extérieur mais vers la pièce, pour caresser les murs, infiltrer les fissures et s'insinuer entre les lattes de parquet. Elle retrouve ses semblables, ce parfum de Vanitas qui s'accroche coûte que coûte à chaque matière, pour que les murs le suintent, que ça reste encore un peu, la dernière preuve, le dernier cri. _J'ai vécu ici._

C'est comme les loups qui marquent leur territoire, mais Vanitas n'aurait pas apprécié de vivre avec l'odeur de sa pisse. Il cendre par-delà la balustrade, et entend plus qu'il ne voit Riku s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Prêt ? »

Il tire sur sa cigarette avec quelque chose comme de l'indolence. Quitter chez lui va lui faire bizarre. Il avait été heureux de venir ici, il y a trois ans, quitter sa mère et son père – il les aimait, mais c'était tellement lourd, cet amour – et ç'avait été un lieu de tout. C'était là qu'il avait dormi, mangé à l'arrache des plats qui lui faisaient regretter la cuisine de son père, c'était là qu'il avait fumé, fumé, fumé, c'était là qu'il avait couché pour la première fois avec Riku, et à présent c'était vide, il ne restait plus rien que l'invisible, les souvenirs qu'on gratte dans le crépi, discrets … Il ne restait que la mémoire, et puis l'odeur de ses cigarettes. Bientôt, ça serait chez quelqu'un d'autre. C'était inenvisageable. Quand il avait quitté la maison, il savait que ça serait toujours un peu chez lui, qu'il reviendrait, quand il n'aurait plus rien à manger ou plus rien à faire, mais ici … C'était fini pour de bon, ça serait loué par des étrangers … Il avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose.

Il y avait la présence de Riku, à côté de lui, qui lui rappelait que s'il perdait il gagnait aussi, un lit partagé, un corps juste à côté, une présence plus qu'amie. Kairi s'était trouvée un appartement plus loin, plus au sud, où elle commencerait un master de théologie. Il avait été dans sa chambre à elle, plut tôt dans la journée. Ses murs étaient vierges des tableaux de sa sœur, son synthé avait disparu (pas miraculeusement, parce qu'il avait bien fallu lui faire descendre les cinq étages à pieds, puisqu'il ne tenait pas dans l'ascenseur). Ça aussi, ça disparaîtra.

Vanitas écrase son mégot et le glisse dans le sac poubelle avant de le fermer, et acquiesces en direction de Riku. Il prend les dernières affaires dans son sac à dos, fait le tour de l'appartement, ferme la fenêtre, que ça ne ventile pas trop, que l'odeur reste encore un peu plus longtemps. Parce qu'au fond, Vanitas sait que même ça, ça s'effacera.

.

.

Il ouvre la porte de son nouveau chez lui. Riku n'a pas changé d'appartement, il avait juste fait sauter la cloison entre les deux chambres pour la remplacer par un rideau de fils. Sora était parti l'année dernière, et il avait raqué un double loyer quelques temps, n'ayant pas le cœur de se trouver un nouveau colocataire. Mais il avait eu le temps, pendant que Vanitas était occupé à son propre déménagement et ne venait donc plus ici – Riku avait eu soin de se charger de ramener ses affaires ici – de faire de cet endroit un endroit nouveau, pour eux deux. Que ça soit un nouveau départ ensemble.

À la place de la chambre de Sora (qui avait surtout servi de placard/débarras en son absence) il avait installé un genre de salon avec les meubles de Vanitas, sa bibliothèque, sa chaîne Hi-fi avec sa platine et ses CDs, sa table basse, son gros fauteuil trouvé dans la rue juste à côté duquel se tenait, trouvaille de Riku, un cendrier à pieds. Il savait que Vanitas trouvait ça profondément stylé alors, quand il avait accompagné sa grand-mère pour faire une nième brocante et avait croisé celui-ci, il avait tout de suite pensé à ça, Vanitas, assis, un livre et une cigarette. Il guetta la réaction de son conjoint, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et alluma une clope, rien que pour le bonheur de faire d'ici son nouveau chez lui, de découvrir ses nouvelles habitudes.

C'était nouveau pour Riku aussi. Ça lui faisait étrange de le voir comme cela, chez _eux_ , et encore plus bizarre de se dire qu'il arriverait qu'il le trouve comme ça, en rentrant des cours, déjà installé. Vanitas était beaucoup venu ici, déjà, mais jamais sans lui. C'était familier quand ils étaient ensemble, et il y avait bien quelques bières au frigo qui lui étaient réservées, mais cela, c'était permanent, son nouveau marquage.

À la vérité, Riku avait toujours eu du mal avec l'odeur de la cigarette, ça sentait le brûlé, la mort, mais il voulait bien cramer si c'était Vanitas qui tenait le briquet, il voulait bien mourir si c'était dans ses bras. C'était beaucoup s'avancer mais que voulez-vous ? Ses études littéraires le poussaient parfois à des emportements incontrôlés. Et quoi qu'il en dise, c'était vrai.

De Vanitas, il supportait – sinon aimait – tout. Les mauvaises blagues, l'humeur massacrante (si Vanitas était une fille, Riku aurait pensé qu'il avait ses règles en permanence), les habitudes alimentaires étranges, les coups de gueule. Alors le laisser venir ici, c'était tout naturel, un peu, très très bizarre, aussi, mais il voulait qu'ils se disputent _chez eux_ , qu'ils fassent l'amour _chez eux_ , il voulait tout ici. La fumée sur les murs, l'odeur du tabac, même ça avait sa place dans leur quotidien flambant neuf.

.

.

C'est tout court, pour souhaiter un bon déménagement et un bon emménagement à Lae', et puis aussi parce que le Vaniku c'est cool et je vous aime, bisous.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	2. Vue : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?

Yo !

Bon, cet OS est centré sur la vue, mais comme il est assez long, eh bien forcément ça ne parle pas que de ça, je m'en éloigne même assez souvent. C'est la deuxième fois que pour un OS (Avec _Papier Photo_ dans le recueil **Papier** , moment pub), Larxène utilise Vanitas comme modèle photo, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je trouve que ça leur va bien.

Si vous voulez des détails sur les expositions/œuvres évoquées, je me ferai un plaisir de vous en donner. À dire vrai, j'ai passé un temps fou à imaginer chacune des œuvres, la disposition des salles, et au final je le décris très peu. C'est conséquemment assez frustrant.

La vague de chaleur, c'est la mort. Aujourd'hui y a du vent.

Mis à part ça, c'était supposé être court, de base, genre, 2000 mots ou quoi. Mais bon.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 2 : La vue**

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?**_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma gueule ? »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça n'était pas ce à quoi Riku s'était attendu.

.

Il avait accompagné Kairi à une exposition qu'avaient organisé des gens de son école, dans une galerie quelconque dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ça n'était pas la première fois, et, vu l'emprise que la donzelle avait sur lui et sa résistance nulle aux supplication, pas la dernière non plus. Oh, il ne détestait pas l'art, et il appréciait de temps en temps regarder la rousse peindre, mais passer des heures à contempler des œuvres dont il ne saisissait pas grand-chose n'était pas son occupation favorite. Il aurait été mille fois mieux en allant à la piscine avec Sora – qui avait décidé lâchement d'aller faire ses études à l'étranger, le traître – ou même chez lui, un bouquin de médecine sur la table, les pieds sur une chaise, un cocktail maison dans une main, un roman Fantasy dans l'autre. Mais bon, on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie, et Kairi avait promis de lui payer un verre, alors il entra dans la galerie bondée, tentant de faire fi du brouhaha incessant.

De ce que savait Riku – Kairi l'avait briefé en partant, desfois qu'il aie à tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un – l'association qu'avaient monté les élèves s'appelait 'Noyau', et ils étaient assez rock dans leurs influences. Ça, en entendant un concerto de Mozart dans la salle, il ne l'aurait pas deviné. Ils étaient six et regroupaient à eux seuls plusieurs arts, n'étant même pas tous dans l'école de Kairi. En passant devant une toile, il reconnut sans peine la pate de Naminé, la sœur de Kairi, qu'il connaissait vaguement et dont il avait pu observer le travail nombre de fois. Une œuvre assez épurée, simple et mêlant toujours plusieurs techniques. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était dans une association, en revanche. Kairi avait dû le lui dire, mais c'était sorti de sa tête. Bah, maintenant, il s'en souviendrait.

En faisant un tour de la salle des yeux, il put voir un nombre étonnant d'œuvres en volume, dont quelques créations de mode assez extravagantes qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les costumes de scène de David Bowie – drôle mais absolument importable, donc –, et des sculptures étranges qui ressemblaient à … non, en fait, ça ne ressemblait à rien. Ça n'était même pas joli. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait seulement envie de mettre ça dans son salon ? Kairi le guida à travers la foule pour retrouver sa sœur, qu'il salua poliment. Elle rougit en lui demandant son ressenti quant à l'exposition, et, peu désireux de mentir ou même de lui dire que pour l'instant il trouvait l'ensemble assez prétentieux et incompréhensible – ça lui allait bien, de dire ça –, il se contenta de lui sourire en lui disant arriver tout juste, et n'avoir pas encore fait le tour. Ce qui était vrai.

Rappelée ailleurs, Naminé les salua doucement, rejoignant un type en pantalon moulant bleu électrique et coupe de cheveux bourrée de laque. Il s'avançait peut-être, mais il ne lui paraîtrait pas étrange qu'il soit l'auteur des costumes, ce que Kairi lui confirma d'une courte réplique. Il commençait à se faire l'œil, ou alors c'était juste carrément évident. Un peu des deux.

« Donc, Demyx, c'est celui qui a fait les créations couture, il est surtout musicien. Ah oui, je t'ai pas dit, ils ont un groupe de musique aussi, dans le Noyau, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont rencontré ceux qui ne sont pas dans l'école. En fait, le président de l'association est dans une autre école, je sais plus laquelle, et il est bassiste dans … »

Riku aurait volontiers continué d'écouter Kairi, qui semblait prête à écrire la page Wikipédia du Noyau, si une photographie n'avait pas attiré son attention et l'avait donc coupé du monde extérieur. Tout ce qui restait, c'était la photographie, le concerto et lui.

La photographie n'était pas très grande, pas très impressionnante par rapport à certaines œuvres qui prenaient tout un pan de mur, un banal format demi-raisin, en couleurs saturées, contrastées au maximum, jaune, bleu, noir et violet. Vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il aurait apprécié de base, autant le dire de suite. Quitte à regarder des photos, il appréciait l'atmosphère romantique des paysages, ou les portraits noir et blanc des stars de cinéma des années 60. Pas ce portrait étrange, qui représentait visiblement un jeune homme, torse nu, une guitare à la bandoulière tellement lâche qu'elle lui tombait sur les genoux. Les yeux fermés, une lumière jaune pâle lui tombant de là-haut, les cheveux en camaïeu de bleu et de noir – et ça, c'était bien du violet ? – le garçon avait une aura étonnamment calme et sauvage tout en même temps. L'eau qui dort, un peu. Il fut réveillé par une main posée brusquement sur son épaule. Kairi, qui avait suivi son regard, désigna la photo du menton.

« Tu aimes ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr qu'aimer était le bon terme. Il n'était même pas sûr d'apprécier la photographie, en fait. En lieu et place de réponse, il articula péniblement :

« C'est qui ?

—C'est une photo de Larxène, la nana blonde qui parle avec le grand roux, là-bas, à côté de la grande toile de Nami', le grand roux, c'est Axel, celui qui fait les peintures abstraites là, où tu vois qu'il a mis feu à l'huile, enfin, c'est pas son occupation principale, il est performeur, enfin plutôt comédien … en fait je sais pas exactement ce qu'est son 'occupation principale', mais c'est plus dans l'art vivant de manière générale et –

—Le modèle. »

Kairi stoppa net son discours. La voix de son ami était sèche, comme s'il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle regarda tour à tour la photo et Riku, laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Le chef de l'assoc', dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, le bassiste. »

Maintenant que Riku y regardait de plus près, c'était en effet une basse et pas une guitare entre ses doigts. Sans même le vouloir, il nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Il hésita presque à demander à Kairi s'ils vendaient leurs œuvres avant de se rappeler qu'il ne trouvait même pas la photographie _belle_ , en soi. Il regarda le titre de la photo, souhaitant en apprendre plus.

 _Boum ba-dum da-dum boum_

Bon. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce titre à la con ? Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la photo d'à côté, qui visiblement faisait partie de la même série, représentant un autre jeune homme – le Demyx – qui portait un pantalon troué qui laissait voir ses chaussures à talons, assis, guitare dans une main, souriant à l'objectif d'un sourire déformé par la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres rouges, dont Demyx n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait de maquillage ou exclusivement de retouche photo. Les couleurs étaient plus … plus claires, un peu, avec seulement les trois primaires plus ou moins ombrées. Le cliché s'appelait _'Shhhh'_ . Encore un nom à dormir debout. Sérieusement, à quoi cela ressemblait-il quand elle parlait de ses œuvres ? « Non, mais en fait quand j'ai travaillé sur _Badaboum tschak_ je ne savais pas encore qui serait mon modèle pou _Clac_ , alors forcément … » ? Riku passa distraitement devant les autres portraits de musiciens, ne s'arrêtant que sur ceux du modèle bassiste. Sur une série de neuf clichés il y en avait trois du guitariste, un autoportrait jouant de la batterie (très sérieusement nommé ' _Badaboum_ '), deux portraits de l'homme aux cheveux rouge tenant un accordéon, et trois du bassiste. Pour le coup, sur l'une d'elles, il jouait effectivement de la guitare, exclusivement en noir et jaune, et sur la dernière, un vieux T-shirt à la couleur indéfinissable qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, des bottes de combat aux pieds, il jouait du violon. Ça, ça surprit franchement Riku, mais il se résonna en secouant la tête. Au final, s'ils passaient du Mozart, ils pouvaient bien jouer du piano ou du hautbois que c'était logique. Il resta un long temps devant les clichés, jusqu'à connaître les traits du modèle par cœur, et Kairi finit par le traîner à l'autre bout de la pièce pour le planter devant les photographies d'un certain Ventus S. et un garçon tout aussi fascinant. Un garçon brun, assis à la terrasse d'un café, ou jouant du piano. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à contempler les œuvres, Riku se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçon aussi fascinant, mais bien du _même garçon_. Qui était presque méconnaissable. Les titres étaient cependant plus simples, ' _Après-midi'_ et ' _Notes_ '. Riku se demanda si le modèle jouait vraiment de tous ces instruments ou si c'était juste pour les photos, et il dut se le demander à voix haute puisque Kairi répondit.

« Ouais, de tout ça. C'est un mordu de musique, Vanitas, ses parents lui ont fait commencer le piano à quatre ans, et comme il avait la chance d'avoir un bon professeur, il lui a vite montré d'autres instruments. Il te raconterait ça mieux que moi, mais bon, les bains de foule, ça n'est pas vraiment son genre, il est venu au vernissage en tant que président pour faire un discours mais en-dehors de ça il reste chez lui ou on ne sait trop où. »

 _Vanitas_ , donc. Ça ressemblait plus à un pseudonyme qu'à un vrai nom. Après avoir observé avec un peu plus de réserves un tableau de Ventus, d'inspiration fauve, montrant apparemment Vanitas et Naminé, Kairi le guida vers les sculptures moches qu'il avait remarquées plutôt. Il y en avait deux, qui semblaient vraiment être juste un amas cramé de fils de fer, de morceau de grillages ou de cannettes. Elle lui indiqua que c'était le travail du dit Vanitas et il ne su trop quoi en penser. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Autant dire qu'il haussa les deux sourcils quand il lut le titre _'Autoportrait en si mineur #1 et #2'._

Ils finirent par quitter l'exposition et pour la première fois Riku dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas vu les trois heures passer.

La semaine suivante, quand Kairi lui annonça le vernissage d'une exposition du Noyau, Riku n'eut d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il était enthousiaste, voire même _impatient_ d'y être. En plus, Vanitas serait forcément là. Il râla tout de même pour la forme, et ne pas trop raviver la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de son amie. Il ne rechigna même pas vraiment à prendre le métro en pleine pointe, et se tenait très droit au milieu des employés, adolescents, jeunes transpirant et puants. Il fronçait le nez comme seul signe d'agacement, mais il supportait, parce qu'il allait enfin voir la chair et la peau si fascinantes sur le papier, il allait l'avoir dans les yeux, juste là.

C'était incroyable, presque, heureusement qu'il savait se contenir, ou il aurait failli avoir l'air aimable et souriant. Le métro s'arrêta. Mais pas à une station. Simplement, il s'arrêta. Oh, ça ne dura pas bien longtemps, en dix minutes l'affaire était résolue et le métro repartit, et Riku n'eut aucun scrupule à courir et à faire courir Kairi, quelque chose de désagréable dans le ventre mais quand, essoufflé, il entra dans la galerie, il eut à peine le temps de voir une ombre noire s'éclipser, et sut de prime abord que c'était fichu. Il se retrouvait comme la dernière fois, seul avec les photographies de Vanitas et la musique choisie par Vanitas – sauf que cette fois, c'était Depeche Mode qui jouait _Everything Counts_.

Il restèrent longtemps cette fois-ci également, et Riku eut donc l'occasion de rencontrer les autres membres du Noyau, qui n'étaient pas si perchés que le laissaient croire leurs œuvres. Demyx, avec son caractère empoté et rieur, lui rappelait doucement Sora, en plus … En plus 'artiste', disons. Dans le sens : Sora était coiffé au pétard, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça, quand Demyx avait soigneusement disposé des pétards dans ses cheveux avant de les faire exploser, vous voyez ?

Ventus était aussi un personnage très lumineux et enjoué, mais bien moins maladroit, et si on y prêtait attention on notait dans sa façon de s'exprimer et de se comporter qu'il était sensiblement plus âgé que les autres. Axel était … explosif. Expansif. Très _très_ _vivant_. Il parlait en bougeant autant qu'un italien, riait aussi fort qu'un irlandais ivre et souriait comme un espagnol juste après la sieste. C'était assez fatiguant de l'observer, mais son énergie était contagieuse, ce qui compensait un peu la concentration monstrueuse qu'il fallait pour l'écouter. Larxène n'était pas forcément très causante, mais semblait observer beaucoup ce qui se passait autour d'elle avec le sourire mesquin de celui qui en sait plus que tout le monde. Si Riku était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'elle lui faisait un petit peu peur. Mais dans son aveuglement fier, il décida qu'il la trouvait tarée sur les bords. Le fait qu'elle explose de rire à des moments incongrus le conforta dans cette idée. Naminé, Riku la connaissait déjà, mais il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir jamais vu si bavarde. Peut-être que si elle ne lui avait jamais parlé longtemps, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de points communs ? Elle semblait passionnée quand elle discourait sur les programmations de théâtres et autres, et lui avait beau s'accrocher à ses maigres connaissances n'en menait pas vraiment large.

Quand la conversation dévia sur le théâtre expérimental dans les années soixante-dix, il décrocha définitivement et alla reprendre une coupe de champagne. Il avait l'impression qu'une des photographies de Vanitas le regardait. Ce qui était très perturbant.

Riku profita de ce que l'exposition était fermée pour faire un tour sans la foule, et ses pas le guidèrent vers les sculptures de Vanitas. Ça n'était pas les mêmes que la dernière fois, mais dans le même genre. Ça s'appelait ' _Amour'_ , ' _Ici'_ et ' _Il y a'_ … Bon, il n'y comprenait toujours rien. Mais il commençait à s'habituer à l'allure de la chose. Le travail était si particulier que Riku était sûr qu'il le reconnaîtrait entre beaucoup, sinon entre mille. Finalement, la troupe sembla décider qu'être debout commençait doucement à être chiant et qu'il serait donc de bon ton de déplacer leur petite conversation dans un bar pas loin. Comme à chaque fois qu'il accompagnait Kairi voir quelque chose du genre, Riku savait qu'elle lui paierait un verre et accepta donc sans souci, sentant également ses jambes s'alourdir.

Le nom de Vanitas fut prononcé et aussitôt il revint à la conversation. Ce dernier, s'il n'aimait pas participer physiquement aux expositions, était apparemment friand de bars et les rejoindrait donc. Il avait bien fait de venir, alors. Le temps de trouver un bar dont la terrasse pouvait supporter une table de huit, Riku essaya de former dans son esprit une phrase intelligente pour engager une conversation avec le brun. Mais à peine commençait-il à entrevoir l'embryon d'un sujet qu'une silhouette passa devant lui. Sweater trop large, jean noir serré, rangers, Riku n'eut pas besoin de plus pour le reconnaître.

« Oh bordel ces enfoirés de cognes m'ont encore tenu la jambe trois plombes pour des salopes de contrôles de routine, franchement, ils devraient assumer plus que c'est du délit de sale gueule ces empaffés. »

Euh … Ouais. Riku fixait à présent Vanitas avec des yeux ronds. Ouais. Ouais. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'était figuré. Notant un regard sur lui, le brun lui enfonça ses yeux jaune dans la peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma gueule ?

—Elle est mieux quand elle est fermée, répliqua aussitôt Larxène, comme un automatisme.

—Quoi ?

—Ta gueule. »

Ouais, définitivement pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était sûrement du domaine du fantasme, mais Riku s'était fait une image plus … sobre du bonhomme. En entendant qu'il ne raffolait pas des bains de foule il l'avait plus vu du genre artiste maudit terré dans un mutisme profond et lourd de sens. Pas … ça. Vanitas, la jolie gueule, se contentait d'enchaîner les grossièretés en se disputant avec la blondasse, et comme un fait exprès se retrouva assis à côté de lui. Le retour à la réalité était un peu brutal, mais il s'y ferait. Quand Vanitas se tourna vers notre personnage, ce dernier, quoiqu'ayant été assis à sa droite pendant près de dix minutes ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à dire que :

« Bonjour. »

Vanitas lui rendit un regard sceptique, puis, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il était de la moindre des politesses de retourner le salut lança :

« Ouais. Salut. »

Puis retourna à sa conversation avec Larxène, qui concernait visiblement le site internet du Noyau. On avait vu des approches plus réussies. Heureusement que Riku pouvait compter sur sa marraine la bonne fée Kairi pour lui donner un coup de pouce et interpeler le brun.

« Van, j't'ai pas présenté, c'est lui, Riku, mon meilleur pote.

—J'sais. »

Sur ce, Kairi eut un sourire entendu, et Vanitas lui retourna un froncement de sourcils quand Riku haussa les siens. Il savait ? D'où, il savait ? Pour s'expliquer, le brun lui adressa la parole.

« Elle cause que de toi, à croire que tu l'as fiche en cloque. Donc blabla salut, moi c'est Van, toi c'est Riku, et qu'est-ce tu fous de ta vie ? Bah j'ai une assoc' d'arts et un groupe et toi ? J'suis en fac de médecine, blabla, je retape ma deuxième année mais ça va blabla, j'sais. »

Ouah, pour une première vraie phrase, elle était longue. Mais Riku ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, du coup. Une chance pour lui, Vanitas poursuivit.

« Qu'est-ce tu penses de l'expo, du coup ? »

Enfin, une chance, peut-être c'était pousser le bouchon.

« C'est-à-dire …

—La greluche m'a d'jà dit qu't'étais pas dans l'genre versé dans l'art, alors m'en fous, dis juste c'que t'as retenu.

—Tu es beau. »

Riku aurait voulu s'enterrer. Disparaître sous sa pinte, devenir une goutte de bière parmi les autres, se cogner la tête contre un mur, mourir, n'importe quoi. Mais Vanitas eut un ricanement et Larxène explosa de rire, alors il était un peu content de pas être mort pour voir ça, les yeux de Vanitas qui rit. C'était bizarre à dire, mais c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait non-retouchés. Il s'était demandé s'ils étaient vraiment jaunes – sur quelques photos de Ventus, ils tiraient plutôt sur le vert – ou si c'était juste un effet, mais il n'avait pas songé un instant qu'ils pouvaient être _aussi_ jaunes, ça n'était tout simplement pas humain. Quand le rire de Larxène se calma – ce qui prit plus de temps qu'on ne pourrait le croire – Vanitas continua.

« Ça aussi, j'sais. Est-ce qu'on va me dire ce soir quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ? »

Riku aurait voulu avoir de la répartie, lui répondre qu'il se prenait pas pour de la merde, quand même, mais encore une fois sa langue fut la plus rapide.

« Un rein mesure environ deux-cent seize centimètres carrés. »

Nouveau ricanement de Vanitas. Bon, il le faisait rire, c'était moins pire que de se faire détester. Plus humiliant, aussi.

« Tu l'fais exprès ou t'es juste à côté du truc ?

—J'fais pas exprès. »

Alors Riku comprit. Il commençait à être pompette. Ça sentait mauvais pour lui. Mais comment ? Il devait y avoir du gin dans son gin, ça n'était pas possible autrement. Que ça soit dit, Riku avait toujours mal tenu l'alcool, mais un verre ne lui avait jamais rien fait de si catastrophiques. Sauf que s'il essayait de compter, il savait en être au moins à son cinquième. Il était rarement soûl. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Kairi, pour qu'elle soit un peu de son côté, pour une fois.

« En fait je vais devoir bouger, j'ai cours tôt demain matin.

—Quoi, mais le vendredi tu commences toujours à treize heures, non ? »

Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas l'aider. Traîtresse. Il lui mit un coup de pied sous la table.

« Oui mais on doit rattraper le cours de Madame Lockheart, comme elle était absente la semaine dernière.

—Mais tu y vas même pas quand elle donne cours, elle met tout en ligne. »

Oh, il allait la tuer, quand ils seraient chez eux, elle ne comprendra même pas ce qui lui arrive. Mais Vanitas lui lança des flèches jaunes.

« Allez quoi, reste un peu, tu m'plais bien. »

Riku allait mourir de honte dans les cinq minutes à venir. Kairi lui lança un sourire qui lui donnait envie de l'encastrer dans le mur, mais il se retint parce que bon, elle faisait la vaisselle deux fois plus souvent que lui et elle lui tenait les cheveux quand il vomissait alors il fallait la garder encore un peu en vie. Et puis il fallait dire aussi que la réplique du modèle l'avait poussé à se concentrer sur autre chose. Comme s'il était chez lui, il se mit d'ailleurs à s'étirer sur sa chaise, calant une de ses jambes sous ses fesses pour étendre la seconde au-dessus de la table. Riku en profita pour remarquer qu'il avait retiré ses chaussures et que même ses pieds étaient bien faits. Il se donna une claque mentale. Les jolis pieds, ça n'existe pas. Les autres ne réagirent pas, ce qui devait sûrement signifier que c'était habituel. C'est finalement quand il s'assit en un parfait lotus sur sa chaise que Riku osa enfin prononcer :

« T'es vachement souple, dis donc.

—Normal, tu verrais les poses qu'ils me demandent de prendre, tous. »

Ah, c'est vrai, il s'en souvenait une où il étai au sol, très cambré entre les épaules et les genoux, au point que ses omoplates étaient dangereusement proches de ses pieds. La blonde intervint.

« Ouais, tu dis ça, les poses tu les tiens pas trois minutes !

—Et encore, Larxène, ajouta le blond, toi tu le prends en photo, imagine quand je dois le peindre.

—Fermez vos gueules je suis le modèle parfait.

—Tu crois en la perfection, Vani ? »

Le brun lança un regard peu amène à Naminé, à l'autre bout de la table, mais Riku n'aurait su dire si c'était pour la question piège ou le surnom. De ce qu'il avait observé, ils semblaient assez complices.

« Et ta mère ?

—Elle te passe le bonjour. »

Il grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Son manque flagrant de répartie était en soi assez drôle. Décidant qu'il serait bienvenu de changer de sujet, Riku se tourna plus franchement vers Vanitas, allant même jusqu'à lui effleurer le bras.

« Au fait, bon, comme Kairi te l'a dit, je ne touche pas du tout à l'art alors, en ce qui concerne tes sculptures … je n'ai rien compris. Qu'est-ce que ça représente, exactement ? »

Il n'avait même pas honte de le dire. De toute façon il passait déjà pour un abruti complet, alors autant s'en servir pour apprendre quelque chose.

« J'sais pas, y a rien à comprendre, genre … Imagine, tu dois résumer ta vie en un seul mot, ça serait quoi ?

—Euh …

—Tu vois ? C'est trop compliqué. La vie, c'est un gros bordel, nos pensées, c'est un gros bordel. L'art, c'est quoi ? C'est mes pensées. Donc c'est un gros bordel.

—Une manière pas trop méchante de dire aux gens qu'ils saisiront jamais rien de ce qui se passe dans ton crâne ?

—Bof, moi aussi, y a des fois, je pige queue dalle.

—T'as pensé à voir un psy ?

—Tu crois que j'suis taré ? C'pas forcément faux, m'enfin …

—Non, je crois que ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

—La flemme. Et puis j'aime bien mon bordel. »

Vanitas avait un sourire aux lèvres en disant ça, en fait, en dehors de ses grimaces de colère, Vanitas souriait presque tout le temps. Ça laissait à penser qu'il était en train de se passer une chose extrêmement amusante, mais qui vous échappait. Mais bon, si on suivait la pensée du brun, il se passait tellement de choses en permanence dans le gros bordel de leur vie qu'il devait bien y avoir une bonne blague quelque part dans le lot, même si elle nous échappait. Riku décida que cette explication était logique, principalement par flemme d'investiguer plus loin. Le brun fouilla dans ses poches pour en extirper son tabac, et commença à rouler une cigarette quand Riku laissa échapper, sûrement à cause de l'alcool :

« Je peux t'en taxer une ?

—Tu roules ? »

Il acquiesça, à peine convaincu de ce qu'il venait de demander. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis des mois, lui semblait-il. En fait, il fumait surtout en période d'examens, parce que ça aidait à rester éveillé plus longtemps. Ça devait être ça, il ne devait pas avoir fumé depuis Noël. Il prit tabac, feuille, filtre et commença son œuvre, persuadé que comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Au bout d'une minute à se débattre avec la feuille qui refusait de passer, Vanitas lui donna un coup d'épaule et lui prit l'objet en devenir des mains.

« Vas-y, tu m'stresses à pas savoir rouler, d'abord t'as mis trois tonnes de tabac. »

Il retira la moitié de ce qui était sur la feuille et en dix secondes chrono tendit une jolie cigarette, très droite et régulière, au compère Riku. Rapide. Peut-être être doué de ses mains aidait pour ce genre de choses ? Ça serait somme toute très logique. Riku ne put s'empêcher de se demande à quel point Vanitas était doué de ses mains, et par la même à quel point il était souple. Et se baffa mentalement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Pour se donner contenance, il porta son verre à ses lèvres, et quand il le reposa trouva par miracle un briquet dans la poche de sa veste, qui devait être là depuis l'été dernier, minimum. Très fier de sa découverte il tenta d'allumer sa cigarette, mais pas la moindre flamme ne sortait du petit objet plastique. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis l'été dernier, sa veste avait bien dû passer une ou deux fois en machine. Mais une flamme finit par jaillir miraculeusement et il faillit remercier le ciel avant de remarquer que c'était le briquet de Vanitas – un Zippo, pour être classe jusqu'au bout – qui était donc rattaché à la main et au corps du garçon. Riku avait toujours adoré le mot _allumer_. La goût du tabac était familier et âpre. On n'arrête jamais vraiment de fumer, on fait une pose, simplement. Certains arrivent à faire une pause jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, mais c'est comme les histoires d'amour éternel, c'est bel et bien grâce à une mort précoce.

« C'est pas contradictoire ? D'faire médecine et d'cloper ?

—C'est connu, les médecins négligent leur santé. Et puis à la fac, on tient tous au café ou au coca ou au tabac … enfin, à un truc du genre.

—C'un peu pathétique, non ?

—Tu l'as très bien dit tout à l'heure toi-même. C'est un gros bordel.

—Il a pas l'air cool, ton bordel.

—Mon bordel a le mérite de m'assurer quelque chose plus tard.

—Ouais, mais imagine tu meurs demain dans un accident de bagnole. Ça serait juste con.

—Un adepte du _Carpe Diem_ ?

—Plus le côté _Memento Mori_. En vrai, t'es lettré ?

—Je sais lire.

—Étonnant. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé répondre. Il changea de ton.

« Tu lis des bouquins ?

—Non, j'me torche le cul avec. »

Si chaque question devait se terminer comme ça, ça risquait d'être long. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour leur déplaire.

.

L'exposition serait finie le lendemain, ils allaient remballer. Ils avaient eu un mois, et Riku était venu au moins six fois. La salle était vide de monde, ça restait ce qu'il préférait, quand les visiteurs s'étaient barrés et qu'y avait du silence par-dessus la musique qui jouait toujours – là, un morceau de _Nine Inch Nails_ dont Riku ne se rappelait pas le titre. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et quelques mèches sombres à l'extrémité de son champ de vision lui confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bien de Vanitas. Ils se regardaient pas, le visage fixé sur une des toiles d'Axel, que Riku pigeait pas du tout mais qui était esthétiquement assez plaisante.

« Tu les as déjà vus, tous ces trucs.

—Et alors ?

—Ça te lasse pas les yeux ?

—Ça va.

—Ou alors y a aut' chose qui t'lasse pas les yeux.

—Possible.

—Un truc vivant.

—Probable.

—Un truc de genre humain.

—Ça, c'est pas sûr. »

Vanitas rit. Du mouvement de ses cheveux, Riku devinait qu'il secouait la tête, certainement un air faussement exaspéré sur le visage.

« Riku ?

—Hm ?

—T'es beau. »

C'était son tour de sourire.

« Je sais.

—J'suis beau.

—Je _sais_.

— _Memento Mori_.

—Ouais.

—Tu viens chez moi ? »

C'était aussi simple que ça. Se retourner vers Vanitas, croiser ses yeux, dire 'oui' d'un regard, le voir sourire, sourire, monter sur sa moto, arriver chez lui et puis l'embrasser, ne pas fermer les yeux, le mater avec les mains, fixer enfin chaque partie de lui en vrai, l'adorer. C'était bon, et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

.

« Non, je t'en prie, tout sauf ton café soluble. Regarde dans mon sac. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil, avant d'ouvrir le bagage et d'en sortir une cafetière.

« T'es sérieux ?

—Ouais, tu peux pas continuer à boire ça, _je_ peux pas continuer à boire ça. Dans la pochette violette y a des filtres et du café moulu.

—T'as une pochette violette ? C'est adorable.

—Van, tu poses avec des escarpins, _ça_ , c'est adorable.

—Nan, c'est sexy. »

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, Vanitas poursuivit en branchant la cafetière.

« Si tu veux, je les ramène la prochaine fois. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Riku, qui, à force, rougissait moins qu'au début et lui rétorqua un sourire.

« Avec plaisir.

—Ouais, en r'vanche i' va bien falloir que tu t'lèves, je sais pas comment m'servir de c'bidule.

—Comment ça ? T'as jamais vu une cafetière ?

—Bah si. Dans des films.

—Oh putain. »

Avec une flemme bien visible, Riku quitta le lit et rejoignit le coin cuisine pour montrer à Vanitas que d'un côté on met la flotte, de l'autre on met le café et que par miracle ça fait un truc buvable. Le brun regarda le liquide couler avec des yeux étranges.

« Le café soluble, c'est plus rapide.

—Mais le café soluble, c'est dégueulasse. … Tu cherches quoi ?

—Mon appareil photo. Je trouve ça cool comment ça coule. En plus ça s'prononce pareil. »

Riku haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait toujours définitivement pas ce qui se passait dans la tête des artistes. Il allait filmer le café couler ? Prenant garde d'où il mettait les pieds, il se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi-fi et en coupa le son, écopant un grognement de déplaisir de la part du brun avant de tapoter quelques notes au piano.

« Tu joues ?

—J'avais appris un morceau, au lycée. Ça fait un bail.

—Sale vieux.

—T'as un an de plus que moi. T'es con.

—Ouais mais tu fais plus vieux. Pis c'est toi qu'es con. »

Ils finirent par avoir chacun leur café, il en restait même dans la cafetière pour plus tard dans la journée – ce que Vanitas trouva cool – et tandis que Riku s'occupait de choisir des CDs et feuilletait ses livres de cours, Vanitas s'affairait à une sculpture. Ce n'est que lorsque le brun vint pour couper la musique et jouer un air de celtique au violon que Riku posa les yeux sur la sculpture. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça n'était pas courant, ça. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil dans le travail de Vanitas. Peu désireux de couper la mélodie, l'argenté attendit que le violoniste aie fini son morceau pour le questionner.

« C'est quoi le truc en alu' sur ton … ton truc ?

—Hm ? C'est un p'tit bonhomme.

—Quoi ? C'est plus le gros bordel de ta vie ?

—Quoi, t'aimes pas ? Si c'est pour ça, j'en ai rien à branler.

—Non, j'me demande, juste. Pas la peine d'être sur la défensive.

—J'suis pas sur la défensive.

—Vraiment ?

—Ouais.

—Et donc ? Le mec, c'est quoi ?

—C'est joli, nan ?

—Je sais pas. Ouais, j'imagine.

—Bah j'imagine que dans le gros bordel de ma vie y a un truc joli en ce moment. »

Vanitas ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir derrière son violoncelle. C'étais assez incroyable le nombre d'instruments et de matériel qui rentrait dans ce petit appartement. En d'autres circonstances, Riku aurait juste écouté Vanitas – parce qu'il ne jouait presque jamais de violoncelle – mais pour une fois, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser.

.

C'était bizarre, à présent, ce gris au milieu du noir qu'on retrouvait. Une nouvelle marque de fabrique, et Riku commençait à se demander combien leur relation était importante pour que ça arrive dans le travail de Vanitas, si cette relation avait un autre sens que celui qu'ils lui donnaient pour l'instant, à savoir plus ou moins _'On se plaît, on s'entend bien, tu fais quoi ce soir mon lit t'attend ?'_ , mais chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur le sujet, il se disait que c'était surtout quelque chose de visuel, les changements attirent l'œil et puis elle rendait bien, cette figure d'aluminium, au milieu des débris, alors c'était normal qu'il aie gardé l'idée après le premier test. De toute façon, Riku ne pouvait pas dénier qu'il faisait partie intégrante du bordel de Vanitas, de même que Vanitas fourrait son nez dans son bordel à lui avec quelques remarques désobligeantes par-ci, des vannes par là et des trucs un peu plus cools parfois.

Alors Riku ne se posait plus de question – en plus, c'était bientôt les examens, alors il avait autre chose à penser. Et si parfois ça lui revenait en tête, il l'éclipsait d'un coup de médecine du travail.

Il jeta justement un coup d'œil à ses livres, se demandant s'il travaillerait mieux ici, avec les conversations téléphoniques sans fin de Kairi ou chez Vanitas, avec potentiellement un homme nu en train de jouer de la guitare. Quitte à ne pas réussir à bosser, il choisit la musique et envoya un message à Vanitas qui répondit simplement 'Les clés sont sous le paillasson, j'ai répète' … Riku faillit répondre que ça n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait rester chez lui et bosser en supportant la voix de sa colocataire – qui aurait de toute façon bientôt fini, d'ici deux heures et demie grand max – mais la manière dont Vanitas répondait était tellement naturelle qu'il n'eut pas envie de casser ça, l'aisance du brun. Et puis ça lui faisait plaisir, d'avoir un deuxième QG.

Quand Vanitas rentra chez lui, vers une heure du matin, Riku était encore là, endormi sur son fauteuil préféré – soyons honnêtes : son seul fauteuil – un cahier toujours ouvert sur le ventre. Vanitas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne passait pas à l'informatique, c'était tellement plus simple. Mais Riku avait argué que d'une la lumière des PC n'était pas bonne pour les yeux, de deux on assimilait mieux en écrivant, de trois … à partir de là, Vanitas avait arrêté de suivre. Trop de sciences tue les sciences. Ceci dit, il comprenait, un peu. Il ne pourrait pas taper ses partitions à l'ordinateur, par exemple ça serait trop … bizarre. Il pouvait le faire pour les mettre au propre et les imprimer si besoin, mais pour écrire il fallait du papier.

Il alla poser sa basse à sa place, avec ses deux guitares, juste à côté du piano, et hésita à réveiller Riku. À la place, il alla chercher le maquillage que Larxène laissait toujours ici – c'était absurde, elle en portait à peine, mas Vanitas se doutait bien que c'était plus pour lui que pour elle, même si elle n'en laissait rien croire – et appliqua sur le visage de Riku de l'eye-liner, du crayon à sourcil (il abandonna le mascara au bout de trois secondes et demie), du gloss et de l'enlumineur. Avant de partir dans un petit délire et de lui redessiner des yeux, lui inventer des grains de beauté et tatouages tribaux. Il finit par prendre une photo avec son appareil, fier de son œuvre, et l'envoya aussitôt à Larxène, qui lui répondrait quelques minutes plus tard par SMS. Il décida finalement de laisser le garçon dormir à son gré, faisant tout de même en sorte de le réveiller pour qu'il ne dorme pas toute la nuit sur un fauteuil. Il commença par mette un peu de musique, puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette, et ce furent certainement les cris des voisins d'en face qui eurent raison du sommeil de Riku, qui darda aussitôt ses vrais yeux vers la fenêtre, et Vanitas explosa de rire. Riku fronça les sourcils. Il se réveillait à peine, et on lui riait au nez sans explication ? Il lâcha, grognon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma gueule ?

—Rien, elle est parfaite. »

En disant ça, il était obligé que Vanitas se foute de sa gueule. Alors Riku se permit de piquer la réplique de Naminé, parce qu'elle fonctionnerait sûrement encore.

« Tu crois à la perfection ? »

Vanitas fronça du nez mais son sourire ne disparut pas.

« Ta gueule, Riku.

—Ma gueule parfaite ? »

Riku était fier de lui, ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à penser si correctement au réveil. Ça devait être l'effet café que Vanitas avait sur lui, parfois. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et piqua un peu de la cigarette du brun qui ne se défaisait pas de son air satisfait. Ils discutèrent – se disputèrent – à peine et bientôt leur yeux étaient ouverts sur le corps nu de l'autre, contemplatifs. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, en allant se laver les dents, que Riku péta un câble et pourchassa Vanitas dans l'appartement avec un tube de rouge à lèvres très vif.

(Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, les cris se transformèrent vite en rires, et les rires en gémissements.)

.

 _Black Coffee_ jouait dans la chaîne quand Vanitas tendit un porte-clés à Riku, qui les saisit sans être sûr, justement, de bien saisir.

« C'est chiant de venir t'ouvrir à chaque fois. »

Donc ses yeux ne lui faisaient pas défaut. Vanitas, droit devant lui, dans un tank top rouge vif et jupe large noire, la moitié des cheveux rassemblée au-dessus de son crâne en un chignon étrange, les yeux fixés sur une partition qu'il chantonnait à demi, lui tendait les clefs de chez lui dans un geste ordinaire, une continuation logique de tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là. Ils n'étaient même pas en couple, et si Riku ne voyait personne d'autre, il savait qu'il arrivait à Vanitas de passer la nuit chez une homme ou une femme rencontré au hasard d'un verre, mais ils vivaient presque ensemble. Soit, Riku n'y voyait pas vraiment inconvénient.

.

C'était une dispute de routine, plus une chamaillerie que quelque chose de sérieux, et les mots filaient naturellement, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais posé de questions à voix haute entre eux. C'était surtout des regards échangés, qui définissaient les limites et s'il y avait ou non des limites. Présentement, de ce que Riku voyait dans le jaune éblouissant, il n'y en avait pas. Après une pique à laquelle il ne savait pas répliquer, il fit exprès de lancer :

« Ta gueule, Van, ta gueule.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?

—Je crois que je l'aime, ta gueule. »

La limite qui n'existait pas, à la tête que fit Vanitas, Riku venait de la franchir. Son regard s'était figé sur l'éponge dans sa main, et la cuillère qu'il tenait de l'autre était tombée avec un bruit aigu dans l'évier. Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était une vision assez terrifiante, Vanitas comme en bug, en arrêt sur image au mauvais moment, c'était désagréable.

« Retire ça. »

Bon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Vanitas retourne forcément ses sentiments, mais il aurait pensé qu'il le prendrait bien. C'est sympa, que quelqu'un vous aime, non ? Plutôt cool de manière générale. Et Riku n'était pas du genre à en attendre plus de Vanitas après le lui avoir dit. Tout comme avant, ça lui allait. Juste, c'était ce qu'il ressentait, il avait envie de le dire, il l'avait dit, et puis Vanitas pouvait le chambrer là-dessus comme sur ses études galères ou son goût douteux pour certaines musiques des années 2000.

« Ça va, Van, c'est rien, tu sais ?

—Retire ça. »

C'étaient donc les deux seuls mots dont il se souvenait ? Riku vit bien les jointures de Vanitas blanchir sur le rebord de l'évier, mais décida de les ignorer. Il était en colère, furieux.

« Non. »

Vanitas haleta. Lâcha le meuble pour s'essuyer les mains sur son jean. Tourna le dos à Riku.

« Mets les clefs dans la boîte aux lettres en sortant.

—Merde, Van, t'es pas sérieux ? J'suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'était peut-être pas une vacheté de chouette idée mais ça change rien, OK ? L'amour, ça va, ça vient, j'm'en fous.

—Sors.

—Regarde-moi au moins ! »

Vanitas n'ajouta pas un mot et Riku recula, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Et ça faisait plutôt mal, ouais. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pour récupérer les quelques affaires qu'il avait ici, et peut-être se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Pour le coup, il comprenait vraiment pas. Il était absolument perdu, encore plus que dans un musée d'art contemporain chinois. Dans le miroir, il croisa son reflet, les yeux écarquillés à faire peur. Et celui de Vanitas, de dos, tremblant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers, au juste ? Il fourra les affaires à la va-vite dans son sac, et claqua la porte assez fort pour que ça résonne dans les murs. Mais il ne sortit pas, il resta là, le plus silencieux possible – de toute façon l'appartement était toujours empli de musique, alors sa respiration ne pouvait pas s'entendre. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien Vanitas, il aurait dit qu'il pleurait. Il le vit fiche un coup dans le mur le plus proche, et ramener vivement sa main contre lui avec un sifflement de douleur. Riku ouvrit les yeux plus grand encore, si c'était possible, et, le voyant prêt à réitérer son geste se jeta sur le brun, attrapant ses poings.

« Mais t'es taré ou quoi ! Fais gaffe à tes mains !

—Me touche pas ! »

Par réflexe, Vanitas avait relevé la tête, bouffi d'orgueil – il ne voulait pas avoir été vu dans une situation émotionnelle pareille – et avait par conséquent croisé les yeux de Riku. Riku qui eut un sourire peiné.

« Ta gueule, Vanitas, ta gueule, je crois que ce qu'elle a, c'est envie que je l'embrasse.

—Et alors ?

—Et alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas t'embrasser ?

—T'as même pas essayé. »

Vanitas était doué, pour gagner du temps.

« Et si j'essayais tu me laisserais ?

—C'est mort.

—Bah tu vois. Pourquoi ?

—On m'a dit d'arrêter de penser qu'à ma gueule, je suis le conseil.

—Vanitas, _merde_. »

Le regard du brun flancha. Riku se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ah,non, pour se prendre un coup de boule monumental.

« J'ai dit non. C'est pas possible, OK ? Tu peux pas m'aimer et je peux pas t'aimer, ça existe pas, c'est d'accord ?

—Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche à la fin ?

—On peut pas, compris ?

—Bah on n'a pas trop le choix, de ce que j'ai compris. C'est con à dire mais je suis dingue de toi alors je vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça. Van … Toi aussi, pas vrai ?

—Ouais. Ouais, putain, mais merde …

—Merde quoi ? De quoi t'as peur ?

—T'es marrant, toi, ça a l'air tellement facile !

—Ça l'est !

—C'est pas vrai ! Je veux dire, je t'aime, putain j'arrive pas à croire que je viens de te le dire, mais c'est trop le bordel, et j'veux dire, d'jà j'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée alors que toi tu … C'est pas possible.

—Ça commence à être vexant, là. »

Riku avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment pour détendre l'atmosphère, visiblement. Vanitas finit par marmonner.

« J'aijamaiseuça.

—Pardon ? »

Il réitéra son marmonnement, et Riku explosa de rire.

« C'est la première fois que t'es amoureux ?

—Et qu'c'est réciproque. »

Riku rit encore plus fort, et Vanitas lui jeta le chiffon à la figure.

« Je t'emmerde, c'est pas drôle !

—Oh si, mon dieu Vanitas, tu n'imagines même pas _à quel point_ c'est drôle.

—Ouais, là, ça m'échappe. Mais arrête de te bâfrer comme une baleine ! Connard ! »

Suite à cela, Riku reçut tour à tour un oreiller, un T-shirt sale qui puait horriblement, un chapeau et un paquet de tabac vide. Quand il eut calmé son fou-rire, il regarda tendrement Vanitas qui tenait fort le tissus de son jean, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

« Bon, maintenant que tout ça s'est dit, je peux t'embrasser ?

—Y penses même pas.

—Trop tard, j'y pense en permanence depuis des mois.

—T'es trop con.

—Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, tu veux pas que je t'embrasse, qui est con ?

—C'est pas que je veux pas !

—Mais tu sais, il faut bien une première fois si tu espères un jour avoir une deuxième histoire.

—Mouais. Foutu scientifique. J'aurais préféré commencer par la deuxième fois. »

Riku secoua la tête. C'était une façade, ça se voyait à des kilomètres pour qui avait l'œil, mais Vanitas avait plus ou moins repris sa forme habituelle, décontractée et dégingandée. Riku le vit se rouler une cigarette pour s'occuper les mains et les yeux puis fouiller dans sa veste sur son lit pour trouver le Zippo.

« Bon, maintenant qu'il est établi que c'est forcément par la première fois qu'on commence, j'ai le droit de t'approcher ?

—Mouais. »

Riku rejoignit Vanitas à la fenêtre. Entre les ombres bleu violacé de la nuit et la lumière jaune des lampadaires, il ressemblait au premier portrait que Riku avait vu de lui. Peut-être qu'il était déjà amoureux à ce moment. Peut-être pas. Il ne saurait jamais. Subitement, Vanitas se tourna vers lui.

« Redis-le.

—Je suis dingue de toi.

—Ouais, c'est définitivement chelou.

—Quoi, t'as des papillons dans le ventre ?

—J'aurais plutôt dit une bombe nucléaire. Mais j'crois qu'c'est l'idée.

—Et toi ?

—Quoi, moi ?

—Dis-le.

—Ouais, m'attends pas pour crever, surtout.

—Oh, je voudrais pas te faire de peine.

—Tu redis une phrase du genre, je reviens sur ma décision.

—Qui est ?

—Tu peux. 'Fin si tu veux quoi. C'toi qui m'soûles avec ça. »

Riku eut un petit rire, mais se retint d'exploser en voyant l'air défiant du brun. Lui aussi, il avait un peu une bombe nucléaire dans les tripes, alors il garda son calme, posa sa main sur la joue de Vanitas, qui eut un petit sursaut. Et pour la première fois, il ferma les yeux, parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ça pour voir que Vanitas les fermait aussi, pour deviner ses sourcils qui se fronçaient quand il appuya un peu plus fort, parce que la gueule de Vanitas, il la connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il la voyait les paupières closes.

.

« J'arrives pas à croire que t'aies fait ça, souffla Riku.

—Que j't'aie pris en photo à ton insu ou que j'aie proposé la photo pour une expo sans ton autorisation ? »

De loin, Riku entendit percer le rire de Kairi. Elle devait être devant la dite photographie.

« Tu sais que je peux te poursuivre pour non-respect du droit à l'image ?

—Mais tu f'rais pas ça à ton cher et tendre, pas vrai ?

—C'est ça, profite tant qu'tu peux, charogne, au premier type mieux que toi je te largues et je te fais un procès.

—Ça c'est vilain. M'enfin bon, le premier type mieux que moi, tu peux toujours le chercher, alors j'me sens pas forcément menacé … Ah merde ! Non, mais si tu me largues pour un membre de _Slowdive_ , tu m'files un autographe sur mes vinyles, pas vrai ?

—Ça sera spécialement dédicacé ' _À l'ex de mon mec'_ , et tu penseras à moi chaque fois que tu l'écouteras, tu ne pourras plus jouer aucun de leurs morceaux à la guitare ou à la basse sans que mon visage ne revienne te hanter.

—J'aurai mon autographe, et toi tu seras avec une célébrité qui passe plus de temps au boulot avec d'autres gars que toi qu'à te dire que t'es beau, tu seras triste, tu adopteras un chat de gouttière que tu appelleras Le Chat par souci de précision scientifique, tu regarderas les séries qui passent sur M6 seul le soir avec Le Chat et un bouquin de médecine en mémoire de la carrière brillante que tu n'auras pas eue.

—Je suis _déjà_ avec un gars qui passe plus de temps avec d'autres gars que moi. Toi, tu auras ton autographe et un procès au cul, ton association fera la une des journaux et pendant deux semaines vous aurez un nombre incroyable de visiteurs et de ventes puis vous fermerez par décision judiciaire, Axel fera la manche, Larxène le tapin, Naminé viendra supplier Kairi de l'aider mais Kairi m'aidera déjà moi, Ventus sera abandonné au grand monde sans protection et Demyx deviendra animateur pour soirées à thème _David Bowie_. Tu porteras seul le poids des regrets de ce succès que vous n'aurez pas rencontré à cause d'une bête erreur de jugement – attends. Tu penses que si je restes avec toi j'ai une carrière brillante en médecine ?

—Commence par réussir l'année prochaine. Mais tu penses qu'on peut s'en sortir, avec le Noyau ?

—Carrément. Vous avez déjà un noyau de fans.

—C'était supposé être un jeu de mots ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai autorisé à entrer dans mon bordel ? En vrai, j'ai pas envie qu'Axel fasse de l'art de rue, il gagnerait plus que moi. Alors j'accepte de te supporter encore un peu dans mon immense mansuétude et j'te d'manderai ton autorisation la prochaine fois que je voudrais exposer des photos de toi.

—Pas con. J'ai pas forcément envie d'appeler mon chat Le Chat, je pensais plutôt à un truc comme Jean-Hughes ou Yvette. Alors j'accepte de ne pas céder aux avances de joli blond qui m'a offert le café ce matin comme une certaine personne m'avait pris mon porte-monnaie.

—Je t'ai demandé hier soir et t'as dit ouais ! Attends, quel joli blond ? Je le retrouve, je lui imprime la gueule dans le goudron. »

Riku sourit au regard tout à coup mortellement sérieux de Vanitas, qui scrutait la foule, comme si l'information 'joli blond' lui permettrait de le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Finalement, il ne se retint pas de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, à quoi Vanitas protesta allègrement et les yeux dans les yeux, ils se chamaillèrent encore, autant pour le plaisir que pour voir la gueule en colère de l'autre.

.

.

Voilà voilà !

C'était très très marrant (et _long_ ) à écrire, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture aussi !

Alors, petite note, j'ai mentionné plusieurs fois dans cette histoire des hommes qui portent du maquillage, des talons, et Vanitas porte même une jupe à un moment. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils se travestissent. Maquillage et talons c'est principalement pour les photos, même si Vanitas trouve parfois drôle de porter du crayon, et la jupe, c'est parce que ça fait un courant d'air pas de refus en été. Et comme ils sont tous dans un milieu artistique assez libre, eh bah tout le monde s'en fout.

Donc dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends tous les avis et puis j'ai jamais tué personne !


	3. Toucher : Si c'est de la viande froide

Yo, yo, yo !

Un mini-OS, cette fois-ci, pour contrebalancer le précédent vachement long. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté !

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 3 : Le toucher**

 _ **Si c'est de la viande froide**_

.

Ton corps chaud contre le mien. T'avoir aimé.

Notre amour était brûlant, je crois.

C'était l'histoire du papillon et de la flamme.

L'histoire du serpent qui croque la pomme. Mais tu sais bien.

Le serpent est un animal à sang froid.

Je crois que c'est toi qui m'as dévoré. Qui m'a vidé les sangs. Tu étais la flamme. Tu étais le serpent.

Maintenant je suis fini, Vanitas, je suis fichu.

J'ai toujours cru qu'il faisait chaud en enfer.

Qu'on se sentait brûler, cramer, que notre peau fondait, que nos cheveux puaient le porc, que nos pieds braisés nous faisaient hurler de douleur et maintenant je vois. Je me suis trompé.

L'enfer est glacé.

Le feu, c'était presque bon, c'était enivrant de douleur, toi autour de moi, toi à l'intérieur de moi, toi qui me dévore de ton corps, toi la torche sombre, toi et ton odeur de caramel écœurant, toi et ton goût de poison, toi et tes yeux de feu, toi et tes cris déchirants comme une sorcière au bûcher, toi et ta peau, toi et ton corps.

Ton corps.

Ton corps.

Oui, notre amour était brûlant. Parce que c'était bien de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que cela s'appelle quand on se laisse blesser à mort et torturer, par plaisir.

Le soleil ne s'éteint pas quand il descend dans l'océan.

C'est lui qui gagne, Vanitas, c'est toi qui as gagné, d'accord ? Alors rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris.

Rends-moi tes yeux.

Rends-moi tes mots de presqu'amour.

Rends-moi mes pensées.

Rends-moi ta chaleur.

Tu me les as donnés, tu ne peux pas les reprendre comme ça.

Pourquoi, dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'as montré comme tout était beau ? Pourquoi tu m'as montré que c'est bien le paradis, cette douleur calcinante, si c'est pour me tout me reprendre, si c'est pour me réexpédier dans un enfer où on se pèle les couilles, si c'est de la viande froide, tout ce qui me reste.

De toi.

Vanitas, Vanitas, tu es une lumière qui a besoin de beaucoup d'ombre pour briller, tu dois être en infrarouge parce que ta chaleur était bien plus forte. J'étais parfait pour toi, j'étais glacé dans le noir, entre deux mondes, et comme la chaleur monte toi tu m'as entraîné vers le haut en me fichant au feu.

Et voilà ce qu'on est. Maintenant, glacés.

Soudain, pour toujours.

Le froid de cette chambre qui n'a plus d'amour d'où ta chaleur s'est enfuie.

Il n'y a plus que moi, je ne peux plus brûler tout seul, alors je m'éteins, je me fige, je me gèle.

Et j'ai peur, tu sais ?

De ce que ça va être, depuis que tu as repris ta chaleur.

De cette chambre où tes jurons disparaissent, où ton orgueil ne m'emmerde plus, de cette chambre où il fait soudain froid, comme pour rappeler combien tout a changé.

Tout ce que je touche se glace. Ou était-ce déjà glacé avant, et c'était toi qui réchauffais tout ? Sûrement.

J'ai froid.

Merde, Van, Van, Van, Van, Van.

Van, Vanitas, réchauffe-moi, tu l'as toujours si bien fait. Me laisse pas tout seul avec le froid et l'ombre. Ça se fait pas, tu n'as jamais été si déloyal.

C'est humide.

Je veux que tu me rendes ton corps, Van, que tu te le rendes.

Que tu te rendes.

Parce que je n'en veux plus, de cela, je n'en veux pas, de cette main glacée que je tiens dans la mienne, tu disais que tout ce que je voulais c'était ton corps, c'est un peu vrai sans doute mais pas comme ça, pas si c'est de la viande froide.

Alors me laisse pas dans cette chambre funèbre, funéraire, aves les regards pleins de pitié froide, pleins de peine givrée, pleins de vide de toi et de ton feux.

Tu peux pas nous laisser là.

Et quitte à partir tu aurais dû prendre ça avec toi, j'aurais pu me dire le feu brûle bien quelque part, mais tu nous a laissés, et tu nous a laissé cette enveloppe glacée et glaçante, cette matière de boucher qui ne vaut rien, puisqu'elle n'a ni flamme ni utilité. On la fera pas cuire, ta putain de viande froide, on va la descendre sous la terre où il fait encore plus froid, et ta viande se pèlera les couilles pour l'éternité. T'aurais pas voulu ça, hein ?

Toi, tu aurais dû redevenir flamme.

Dans un incinérateur grande capacité, au milieu des tiens. Tu aurais été sublime.

Peut-être, même, je me serais glissé à tes côtés, j'aurais senti ta peau se réchauffer à nouveau contre mon corps, je me serais senti brûler à nouveau, j'aurais hurlé à nouveau, et après ?

Et après des cendres. Froides. Un petit tas puant, comme tes fonds de cendriers. Quelque chose de nous.

Je crois que ç'aurait été mieux que ça. Je pose la main sur mon bras. Il est froid. Presque autant que le tien. J'effleure tes cils. J'ai peur de les casser comme des fils de glace. Il y a un froid entre nous, maintenant.

Ton corps chaud contre le mien. T'avoir aimé.

La mémoire du corps disparaît.

Puisque c'est de la viande froide.

Terminaisons nerveuse dysfonctionnelles,

Zéro sensibilité,

Muscles inutilisables,

Cordes vocales foutues,

Pompe à sang finie,

Proche de la température du steak au frigo.

Puisque c'est de la viande froide.

.

.

Voilà, c'est pas jojo, mais c'est comme ça. J'avais envie. Pardon.

Laissez un p'tit commentaire tout d'même, desfois que !


	4. Goût : La dent sucrée

Yo! Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté sur ce recueil, tiens … En fait, je suis depuis cet été (je me souviens de l'exact moment, sur la plage où m'en est venue l'idée) sur l'OS de l'Ouïe, qui sera le remix d'un conte, et que … Bref, du coup, j'avais pas osé me replonger dedans, mais la Nuit du FoF m'a ramenée ici, avec le thème Douceur. Donc voilà, je suis pas supra satisfaite mais je suis contente de revenir sur les 5 Sens.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 4 : Le goût**

 _ **La dent sucrée**_

Ces cookies mettaient seulement dix minutes à cuire, afin de pouvoir garder tout le fondant des pépites, et avoir une pâte moelleuse comme Riku les aimait.

Riku, d'ailleurs, n'était sorti que quelques secondes pour se laver les mains dans la salle de bains – il ne supportait pas de le faire dans un évier rempli de vaisselle sale – alors comment Vanitas avait-il fait pour tous les sortir du four, et en engloutir la moitié ?

Le brun n'aimait pas les douceurs. Il adorait ça. Il pouvait passer des journées entières à ne se nourrir que de ça, ce qui était parfois très pratique pour Riku, apprenti cuisinier songeant à se reconvertir dans la pâtisserie, et qui limitait le gâchis. Ce qui était également, souvent, profondément agaçant, parce que Riku avait envie de les manger, ces cookies, et de les partager avec ses amis qui venaient pour un jeu de rôle cet après-midi. Vanitas avait cet air sur le visage, cet air de chat qui sait pertinemment qu'il vient de faire une bêtise qui lui vaudrait d'être pris par la peau du cou, mais qui sait encore mieux qu'il est trop irrésistible pour qu'on puisse vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais ça ne prenait plus, ou du moins, cette fois, ça ne prendrait pas, décida Riku.

Le plus grand s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le brun, l'air contrarié.

« Vanitas. Ils ne sont même pas cuits, bon sang ! »

L'accusé haussa les épaules, et entreprit de débarrasser ses doigts de la pâte à demi crue qui y était restée collée, à coups de langue. Riku loucha un moment, et Vanitas sourit. Le sale fourbe.

« Tu n'as qu'à en refaire.

— Mes invités arrivent dans même pas vingt minutes.

— Pile poil, alors !

— Non, pas pile poil, parce que je dois encore ranger la cuisine. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas m'aider à les faire. »

Le félin éclata de rire. Lui, travailler ? On ne l'y avait jamais pris, et on ne l'y prendrait jamais.

« Je suis sérieux.

— Tu es surtout sérieusement atteint. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, si tes amis arrivent bientôt. »

Riku plaqua les mains avec colère sur le plan de travail, prêt à s'insurger.

« Oh, attends. »

Vanitas l'observait tout à coup avec une attention accrue, étrange. Il s'avança doucement, d'un pas silencieux, si bien que si Riku fermait les yeux, il ne pourrait même pas savoir que son ami était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Riku se figea comme il voyait les yeux de Vanitas faire des allers-retours entre son regard et ses lèvres. Le brun déglutit, et Riku sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Vanitas leva la main avec une extrême lenteur jusqu'à la poser sur e de Riku, et son pouce alla onctueusement caresser le coin des lèvres de son aîné. Tant de douceur ne ressemblait pas à Vanitas, et Riku resta statufié, même quand le contact disparut, et qu'il vit Vanitas porter son doigt à la bouche.

« La pâte crue, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux. Sur ce. »

Quand Riku reprit ses esprits, Vanitas avait disparu, emportant avec lui deux des cookies restant, et un autre petit bout de la sanité de l'argenté. Il regarda le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la cuisine, et la petite assiette de douceurs survivantes. Riku aurait voulu poursuivre le voleur, mais il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant l'arrivée de ses amis. Il s'était encore fait avoir.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends les avis positifs comme les négatifs !

À plus !


End file.
